


I think you know how to love better than any of us.

by this_is_a_love_story (diner_drama)



Series: Fleabag Fluff [1]
Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, wish fulfilment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diner_drama/pseuds/this_is_a_love_story
Summary: Spoilers for S02E06. Warning: foxes.





	I think you know how to love better than any of us.

“You sent a fucking fox after me!” One day after he’d banished her from his life, and here he was again on her doorstep, in his little collar and full of righteous judgement.

“What?”

“I know it was you! You’re an uncanny woman trained in the dark arts, and you commune with the beasts!”

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little flattered.

“Father, I think you’re imagining-”

“No, no, no,” he broke in, waving his finger, “I didn’t come here for that, don’t you go calling me ‘Father’. This is purely about the fox that you sent. I know it was you.”

She nods. “I understand. Would you… like to come in?”

“No!” he says, then he walks inside anyway.

He’s getting himself worked up into a little speech. “I know that you don’t believe in God, but to choose the side of these unholy, abominable creatures is a step too far.”

“Father, I don’t think-”

“It followed me home! It was  _watching_  me.” He looks around the flat suspiciously, checking beneath the sofa cushions. “There’s not one here is there?”

“No, but there’s a badger in the kitchen if that helps.”

“Fuck off.”

She laughs at him, and he smiles despite himself, comforted by her calm in the face of what was, he had to admit, his hissy fit.

“Didn’t God make foxes?” She settles herself down on an armchair and studies him as he paced around the room.

“God made Lucifer,” he said, “and mosquitoes. Fuck knows what he was thinking.”

“Aren’t you supposed to know?”

“I wish I did.” He gives her a long, perturbed look through narrowed eyes.

“I’m a mess but you’re not,” he says. “Did you-” he laughs, “did you know I was going to come back?”

She’s thoughtful. “No,” she responds, slowly. “But I knew that if you didn’t, I would be alright. I would still be… myself.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended by that.”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m-” he shakes his head, “I’m not sure I even really  _am_  here, but anyway-” he fixes her with a suspicious glare, “we haven’t gotten to the bottom of this whole fox debacle.”

“Is that really why you came, Father?” Her smile is infuriating.

“I cannot allow myself to be  _hounded_  by vicious creatures of the night! I-” He breaks off as he looks at her lips, his frown melting away, looking lost.

“Oh, fuck it,” he breathes, and cradles her face in his hands, kissing her with all his heart, his lips full of silent apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my tumblr for more fleabag content](https://this-is-a-love-story-fleabag.tumblr.com).


End file.
